This invention generally relates to food service packages. More particularly, this invention relates to two piece food service packages having lid and dish members. Yet more particularly, this invention relates to such packages which are held together as a unit by the engagement of mating slots and tabs. Specifically, this invention relates to such a package wherein a lock lug is formed under one tab to bow the dish member to cause a force fit of lid and dish to relieve vertical forces on the tabs and slots.
Food service packages which have dish and lid members held together by the engagement of mating slots and tabs are not unknown in the art. These packages presented a problem in that, when filled, they directed the entire weight of the contents through the tabs when picked up. This led to failure of the package by the tabs slipping out of the slots or breaking off. The problem was that the entire load component was vertical. To deal with this, the tabs were made oversized or much thicker than the rest of the package had to be. This was quite wasteful of material. I have discovered that this problem may be overcome by placing a lock lug under one tab. This lug is sized to interfere with the lid when the package is assembled. This bows or stresses the dish, and forces the dish into wedging or forced engagement with corners of the lid. This, along with the engagement of the lug with the lid, provides a significant horizontal force component to help reduce the vertical forces placed on the tabs when the filled package is picked up.